


Wings Of Fire: An Impossible Journey

by Bikkie_Dippie



Category: Original Work, Wings of Fire - Tui T. Sutherland
Genre: Allwing, Dragons, Friendship, fantribe, starts off as a friendship but when they get older I’m planning on them to be a couple, wings of fire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:14:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22277680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bikkie_Dippie/pseuds/Bikkie_Dippie
Summary: In an alternate universe, the Moons place a special dragon into the world. A combination of all the ten tribes combined into one living dragon is sent to help dragonkind in an attempt to bring peace and harmony amongst them. A failed attempt almost allways results in death.Impossible is thrown down to earth, expected to just survive with whatever knowledge is given to him. In his journey of survival he struggles with the question: Am I really here to help dragons? Or is this a cruel, sick joke for the Moons entertainment? He’ll unknowingly find help along the way.Oddly the mudwing has always been loyal to her siblings. Follow along with all orders and never question them or the dragon commanding them. She loves and trusts her siblings, but will she turn away from what she knows is happening or face it head on, even if it meant her siblings hating her?
Kudos: 3





	Wings Of Fire: An Impossible Journey

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo! I can’t say exactly how often this will be updated and constructive criticism is always welcome! Constantly being edited if that’s alright.

The sun slowly began it’s descent beyond the ocean. Streaks of violets, pinks and magnificent oranges struck fiercely through the scatter of clouds before the sun had neatly tucked itself away to make way for the night. To any dragon who had bothered to look, would notice a slight disturbance in the life around then, they’d see the the way the flowers leaned and hear how the frogs croaked in an unusual manner. Crickets chirped in shock as a cool breeze danced and glided through the tall grass. The trees leaves rattled in excitement, some old enough to recall this exact event around three hundred years ago. The continent of Pyrrhia was preparing for the arrival of the Allwing. There was something about what was about to happen the Pyrrhia hummed with excitement before a hush was ordered and everything lay still. Slowly, the large, thick clouds crept over the mountains. Drifting along the land and casting dark shadows amongst the inhabitants, blanketing Pyrrhia and shielding the events about to happen from keen, curious eyes that were not yet ready to see it occur. Tonight brought an unusual life into this world, one that was expected to unite all tribes. A graceful dragon expected to be wise and completely capable of the task that lay in front of him.

Fierce and incredibly sharp winds whipped and snagged at the struggling dragon’s body. All he could think of was cold cold cold as he plummeted towards land. The Allwing could feel hail pelting underneath his body when he burst through a thick layer of clouds. Everything was grey, the colour being quite literally the only thing he could see. Without a clue as to what was happening other than the fact that he most certainly will die before I live he attempted to open his wings. The weak muscles connecting the wing to the shoulder could only do so much to slow his fall. He had only a second to clear his thoughts before a brutal gust of icy wind pinned the Allwing’s tiny wings to his body. Hearing the faintest snap the dragon couldn’t help but scream. But it didn’t help, the wind snatched up any noise. Pain steadily thrummed throughout his body, the source of it coming from a newly broke bone in his right wing. Everything was going far too quickly, and far too soon did his vision flash white from the force of the impact. 

Several more cracks thundered throughout his body however he couldn’t quite determine the difference between the sound of breaking bones or splitting ice. Pain surged through his body as he slid further away from his crash landing. More and more snow that had fallen on the frozen lake piled up behind him and he soon came to a soft halt. Despite his lungs completely disagreeing with his body he tried to breathe. Sharp spikes of pain jabbed at his ribs with each breath. The Dragon shuddered in the mix of pain and freezing temperatures. Safe to say that I landed in the ice kingdom he thought. Wait. How did he know what the ice kingdom even was? In confusion he lifted his head just slightly to take a better look at his surroundings, the pain now just a throbbing headache in the back of his skull. His eyelids fluttered open. Everything was mostly a blur. He quickly blinked several times before his vision became clearer. He could see now a soft layer of snow started to land on his body. The Allwing immediately cringed at what he saw. The broken wing didn’t entirely freak him out as much as his own scales did, he even had to squint a little to tone it down. The dragon saw how hideously bright his scales were, so obnoxious that staring at them for too long made the drumming ache in the back of his head beat harder. And in that moment an odd thought popped into his head I’m far more colourful and bright than most Rainwings, his thought stopped there. It’s better to not question how he knew what a Rainwing was at this moment. The Allwing lay his head on the ice beneath him. A numbing cold soon took over his entire body. The dragon’s eyelids slowly and carefully shut, his final thought being that he wished he could die, to let the pain disappear. But as the dragon slowly went into a deep, deep sleep did he find that even though everything was pitch black that he could still feel every broken bone screaming until it was a constant fuzzy feeling.

The Small mudwing couldn’t sleep, it felt like everything around her was moving with excitement. It was the night of her fifth hatching day. Oddly the Mudwing didn’t look forward to much on this day. Some other Mudwing families held a rather large celebration for each individuals hatching day, however hers was nothing alike. Maybe there was a few “happy hatching day!” from her siblings but she didn’t mind. No one in her sib group has there hatching day celebrated, it’s just another sign that they’re growing and therefore need more training to then get stronger. Oddly loved all of her siblings dearly, from the second youngest and Oddly’s older sister, to their bigwings, Robin. Robin trained them well, to the point where Oddly would have no trouble sleeping in the warmth of their cramped little mud hut. But maybe her Bigwings went easier on her today. Because as of now she found it incredibly hard to sleep. She couldn’t take laying still for much longer. Two cricket chirps later and Oddly was up and standing on her talons. Adrenaline kicked in as she considered the the possibility of being caught, though, everyone did seem asleep. The little dragon gently navigated her way to the main entrance, she could see the night sky with incoming clouds soon to cover the beautiful array of stars. She made a small leap to the ledge. Bits of dirt dropped to the floor, bouncing in place before settling. Oddly stopped in her tracks and cringed. A few heartbeats later and without hearing any sort of stirring between her siblings she resumed her way out. Until the was a grunt behind her, Oddly had only managed to put one arm on the crunchy mud-covered grass. She sighed and slowly turned her head to make eye contact with Robin. The Bigwings sat there with her neck craning to see the youngest son. Oddly waited a moment before slowly retrieving her arm from outside of the den. Robin suddenly huffed loudly, Oddly looked down at her sister and found her face was soft. There was a look of understanding in the eldest’s eyes. It was very clear that Oddly and Robin, the youngest and eldest, had a stronger bond than with any of her other siblings. They could trust each other equally and they both depend on each other. Robin depends on Oddly to do the right thing and Oddly depends on Robin to make the right decision. There was a moment of silence before the Bigwings mouthed “go” with a small smile on her face. Oddly felt overwhelmingly happy and she fought the urge to leap over the pile of sleeping mudwings to hug Robin. But the little mudwing spun around, bounding along the gravel pathway the connected several other seperate families. She felt light on her talons as she ran. It was rare for Oddly to have time for herself, everything always felt so busy and there was barely time to relax, so tonight she planned on staying up till sunrise. Alone with her thoughts. A couple of minutes later Oddly slowed down to catch her breath. Behind her was the edge of the village. Though mudwings are naturally strong and have a lot of stamina, dragonets under the age of five mustn’t go too far from the mudwing kingdom. Tonight Oddly planned on flying. A Mudwing definitely isn’t one of the strongest flyers and a lot of them choose to run or walk if possible over flying. Due to this fact, Oddly often his her interest in flying from others. To her it was one of the most amazing feelings. To lift up into the sky, higher and higher, until all her problems, worries and doubts lay far below her. Saying these things to other mudwings would often get glares and scoffs, after a while she felt silly even saying it out aloud. But really when she was up in the sky she felt free. To have the warm and cold air currents shifting and changing took her mind off things. For once she didn’t have to think of anything, her responsibilities, the changes in the kingdom, and what would happen if something happened to one of my sibs, changing all of their lives? Oddly began running faster and faster, a cliff carrying a waterfall only meters away. The rush she felt when she lifted her arms, pushed with her feet and opened her wings made her feel alive. For a moment she glided. Fresh water sprayed her when the waterfall crashed into the next river and she took a deep inhale. The marsh felt so alive. Frogs croaked and chirped. Snakes tucked themselves into themselves and birds made the occasional flutter in the night. Oddly grinned, following the river to a special place she only recently discovered from patrol practice a month ago. Hopefully it was just as secluded as she remembered, far away enough to hide her from suspicious mudwing eyes. 

She soared in circles. For a moment her mood shifted when she assumed she had lost her secret viewing spot. But soon later she spotted the familiar large fern hanging lazily over the side of a small cliff. She landed in a larger clearing a minutes walk away. Oddly was pretty certain that attempting to land on the small ledge would lead to her falling into a tree below. The mudwing skipped and hopped along. She was pretty good at navigating all the little twisted roots and sleeping lizards, though at one point she nearly squashed a bright yellow frog, who, after being rudely interrupted during his song, promptly hopped away when she lifted her talons a centimetre from the small but no doubt poisonous little creature. Soon enough, underneath her feet she felt the soft grass spread over ledge. One look up into the sky and she felt rather sour about the current state of it. Dull, grey clouds had managed to roll over the mud kingdom, forbidding any light from the moons to enter the marshes. Disappointed, Oddly lay down. Her tail tucked between her feet and her wings neatly folded behind her. She closed her eyes, finding that there wasn’t much difference if she had them opened or closed in how dark it was. She finally let a long sigh. In a matter of minutes she felt surrounded by the busy life around her. The scents of the swamps and marshes comforting her. The humidity like a cozy blanket and the noises of the night a reassuring song. She listened in to the mud kingdom, everything around her seemed to buzz, even the trees felt like they shook their leaves a little more than usual despite the lack of breeze. It was very odd and somehow suspicious. Curiosity got the better of her as she lifted herself onto her fore arms for a moment, squinting her eyes and slowly opening them in order to adjust to the darkness. Without warning a cold shiver ran through her body and the night seemed so suddenly quite that Oddly wondered for a moment if she had gone deaf. Then something pulled on her attention. Eyes wide and ears perked she witnessed something that at first sight looked like she imagined it. Far, far away. In the distant ice kingdom, a streak of light beelined it’s way to the freezing kingdom in a matter of seconds and was gone as quickly as it came.   
Everything stood still. She had been so concentrated and attentive to where the light was that she had unintentionally stopped breathing and ignored the ache in her muscles from being so still. Oddly assumed she had only been focused for around ten minutes, but she knew better and that it had been almost an hour.  
Oddly didn’t know what had happened, she didn’t know what that was. But as she quickly made her way back to the comfort of her siblings, she felt the question of what was that? Continuously nagging in her mind. She curled up against Robin and no matter how much she forced her eyes shut she couldn’t get rid of what she saw happen. It was just a meteor, wasn’t it? Those can be pretty common. But she knew it wasn’t just a rock falling to the earth, she couldn’t explain how she knew. That night Oddly didn’t sleep. As stupid as it sounds, she had a dooming feeling that her life had just been changed forever.


End file.
